


Devil Slayer

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Deal with a Devil, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Devil Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail), Devils, Elemental Magic, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Growing Stronger, Mages Guild, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Mostly Gen, Mystery, No Lucy bashing, OP! Original Character, Original Arc, Original Character is Gray's sister, Original Character is bipolar, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Protective Siblings, SI OC - Freeform, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Story Arc, celestial magic, developing magic, op
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: Silvia Fullbuster was a mystery. A sister, a survivor, a fighter, a devil slayer.Silvia was many things but no one could accuse her of being shy.(Silvia is shy and really doesn't know how to interact with her guild mates, when all she wants to do is run away from her past)
Relationships: Erza Scarlet & Original Female Character(s), Gray Fullbuster & Original Female Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia & Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet & Original Character(s), Natsu Dragneel & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Devil Slayer

"Master!"

Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel ran to warn their master of Kageyama's intentions but were stopped by the other guild masters. They watched as their Master talked Kageyama down and he collapsed, giving up a life of killing to repent for his sins. But even though Kageyama had given up, the demon from the book of Zeref hadn't.

Lullaby rose in all his glory to terrorize the human race and consume their souls to power his energy. With a hunger that spanned centuries, he taunted the humans with a certainty only he felt. After all, it was impossible to kill him, such a great demon that he was, without devil slaying magic.

"-a demon from the book of zeref-"

Lullaby decided to find his master after he had eaten his fill. Zeref would surely want him after he killed such strong mages! He would be free from his cage of the human contraption called 'flute'. Surely if he killed them all, he would be strong enough to replace E.N.D. and stand beside Zeref!

"Silvia." Makarov commanded. For a few moments nothing happened. Then Natsu sneezed.

"Hey, isn't that-" Natsu started before getting interrupted by another sneeze.

"Jeez, you getting a cold or something?" Gray looked at Natsu with an odd look. After all, Natsu was never cold.

"Ice breath! I don't get a cold!" Natsu headbutted Gray. Lucy nervously laughed.

"Guys, there's a demon on the loose! I don't think this is the…time…" Lucy's voice faded when she spotted a beautiful silver haired girl standing beside Master. Most importantly, she was only wearing a TOWEL!

"Silvia!" Gray and Erza exclaimed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Natsu said, before he sneezed again.

"Master?" Silvia asked, ignoring the other Fairytail mages.

"There's a demon on the loose. Why don't you fight it off?" Makarov suggested with a slightly perverted look at the edge of the towel that ended just before her butt. Gray glared at Makarov for that comment.

"We can-" Gray interrupted.

"Of course, Master." Gray's eye twitched at her answer. But he stepped back along with Natsu. They didn't want to be anywhere near her vicinity when she let her destructive power loose.

The wind circled around her almost violently leaving Master unaffected to the gaping jaws of Natsu and Gray. Erza just watched unaffected while Lucy's eyes were almost popping out as magical pressure and wind built around the silvette.

"Devil Slayer: Sky Hammer!" There was a slight problem of low pressure around the silvette and their ears popped. Her silver hair twirled around her but to the disappointment of Makarov, her towel didn't even sway in the wind.

There was a loud screeching noise that brought Lullaby's attention to the wizards in front of him and away from destroying mountains in any far off place. His eyes landed on a human before his eyes widened.

Devil Slayer

The silvette brought her hand out in a wide arc above her head before concentrating only on the demon leaving out everything else and brought her hand slamming down on her other hand. A huge amount of force bore down on the screaming demon before turning him into paste.

Lucy looked at the bloody smear on the ground, feeling nausea overwhelm her. There was blood leaking everywhere but not a spot of blood made it out of a certain radius, Lucy absently noted.

"You need to get stronger if you want to run with this crowd." She looked up to see the scary silvette looking at her with an impassive stare. Her eyes widened and she felt shame and embarrassment well up from deep inside her. She wasn't exactly wrong, was she? She looked around at her companions. Erza didn't even look bothered by the mess and Gray was concentrating on the silvette more than the smear of the ground. Natsu looked mad at the silvette but he didn't look bothered by the smear either.

Then Gray slammed a fist on her head.

"You idiot! Don't say things like that!" Silvia almost face planted at the hit before blinking a few times. She looked at Gray with slight tears in her eyes.

"Bu-but!" Gray faltered. Silvia's lips quivered a little. Gray gave in.

"Ugh!" He raised his hands to the sky before sitting on the ground. Slivia smiled.

"It's really effective! I wonder why Mira didn't show me this weapon earlier!" Lucy hovered uncertainly. What was up with that bi-polar personality?! Did she really have something against Lucy?

"Lucy's my partner now, Silvia." Natsu grinned and pointed at Lucy. Lucy half-waved back uncertainly. What was she supposed to do now? She wasn't going to up and kill her or something right?

"Sorry about before, Lucy. I was rude. I get like that sometimes, so don't freak out." Silvia rubbed her head sheepishly. Lucy smiled back at her, even though she was slightly freaked out. The bi-polar personality was common? Or was it a split personality instead?

She didn't say she was wrong, just that she was rude. Lucy noted. She doesn't think she was wrong. She remembered Natsu beating the Vulcan so easily and the way he beat Erigor. He rescued her in the station too! Was she right? Was she really weak? She shook her head. She could have defeated the Vulcan too. Erigor was probably out of her reach though. He was really strong.

She caught the silvette's eyes and she remembered her words.

You need to get stronger if you want to run with this crowd.

She didn't say Lucy was too weak. Just that she needed to get stronger to stay with Natsu. Of course Natsu was strong! He was taught by a dragon!

She just needed to prove that Celestial magic was just as powerful even though it wasn't as rare!

The silvette smiled at Lucy then. Warm and welcoming. And Lucy had to blink away tears when it reminded her of her mother.

Like she was saying, Welcome home. Like she was embracing her with all the love in her body. Lucy felt a slight blush rise up her cheeks. She looked away with a blush. Her eyes fell on the bloodied smear on the ground and she had to fight back her nausea at the sight.

"I suppose I should get rid of this then." Silvia winked at Lucy, before turning back to the mess, twirling her wrist and everything seemed to vaporize into thin air. Even the drops of blood that splattered farther than the body. Other than the imprint on the ground, nothing could say there used to be a large demon there.

"Brother…your clothes." Lucy almost snapped her neck with how fast she turned her head. BROTHER?!

"Like you're one to talk! You're only wearing a towel!" Silvia sniffed at Gray's incredulous expression.

"That doesn't mean anything! Master called me." Gray's expression turned murderous in a second.

"Did Master tell you to wear a towel next time he called you?" Silvia attempted to deny it but Gray was already stalking towards Master. Erza, noticing a few lecherous looks, swiftly made her way towards Silvia to protect her virtue dragging Gray back by his hand letting his head bang against her chest plate.

"Do not worry, Silvia! Gray and I will take care of anyone who may dare to look at you." Erza strode towards a few Rune Knights who had a slightly perverted expression with determination to carve them up, dragging an unconscious Gray behind her.

Silvia sighed, a headache already forming. If she had realized all of them would be there she would have spent a few more seconds putting on some clothes. She touched her hair and scowled when she noticed it was already dry. She was in the middle of shampooing her hair.

Lucy just wondered what kind of madness she had gotten dragged into.

Master Makarov gave a sigh at the fact there was nothing destroyed. This had to be the first time. Especially with Natsu involved.

Then a Rune Knight approached Makarov with a list of all the things that had been destroyed. Including a station.

Makarov broke down crying inside his head.


	2. Memories

_Warm blood dripped down her chin, her blood thrumming with bloodlust and she stared at the man who had made his subordinate go after her. A grotesque smile came over his face, his eyes closed with delight, as he watched her come after his now-deceased comrade with her teeth. She growled at him, her eyes shining with malice._

_"Now...Now you finally look like a devil!" The man said delighted. He clapped at her performance. She bared her teeth, her hands and legs straining against their bonds._

_"How wonderful..." He grinned. She snarled._

_"I...AM A DEVIL SLAYER!" Her childlike features twisted with hatred and fear._ _He nodded, his expression mock-serious._

_"Yes, yes. That means..." His eyes opened showing the blood red eyes in the socket. "...someone taught a human." She flinched back violently._

_"Who was it?" His previous delight nowhere to be seen. Now he looked savage, his blood red eyes making shivers go down her spine._

_"Who. Was it. Who taught you this magic?" He stalked ever closer and she couldn't summon up the courage that had made her attack this man's subordinate with her teeth, tearing off his throat with all the strength she possessed. She cowered, subconsciously at his approach._

_"I...I don't know." It slipped out. Her self preservation winning out. A few tears of fear dripping down her cheeks. "I... really don't know!"_

_"Shhh." The man leaned in close, his raspy breath on her cheek when she turned away from his face. His tongue licked her tear from her chin to her eye. She shivered in disgust. He swallowed it, then looked at her with surprise evident on his face._

_"I see...Ah, how wonderful! What a twist!" He clapped in delight again._

_"Very well! I will let this play this out as he wishes! And if he fails...he shall spend an eternity with me!" He laughed loudly, his mood doing a 360. He was back to being that cheerful man with closed eyes. She stared at him wide-eyed._

_"Hmm. Now what should I do with you?" He started looking bored. "I suppose it would be a damper to kill you..."_

_He grinned wickedly._

_-x-_

Silvia explained the new information to Makarov, who frowned in thought.

"Should I...?" she trailed off. Makarov looked at her kindly.

"You have done enough, child. You came to this guild for your family and yet..." he looked at her regretfully. Her fingers danced against the wood of the Master's table.

"I just...I can't say it." She closed her eyes, painfully. "You're the guild master, so I _have_ to. But I don't want to tell them." Makarov sighed, then his lips upturned.

"They won't ask you either." She nodded, agreeing but still feeling a little unsure. "I thought after I came in, they would but even Gray..." she trailed off, remembering the day she had first entered the Guild.

_Flashback_

_The huge doors to the Fairytail guild slammed open with a 'bang'. More than half the guild turned around to see who it was and were surprised to spot a tiny girl no older than 14 looking over every face with wide eyes. Her eyes stuttered over someone and she put her hands on her mouth, eyes tearing up._

_"Brother!" She said, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared in wonder. The two boys she was looking at paused and looked at the girl in surprise. They glanced at each other then back at her._

_"What do you mean?" A scarlet haired girl approached her, confused. The girl just cried staring at them._

_"Uh... I don't have a sister." The pink haired boy said hesitantly. Erza hit his head._

_"Don't say insensitive things like that!" She yelled at him, irritated at him rudely refusing the girl._

_"I'm sorry about him. Do you want to come in and talk to the Master? I don't think your brother is here..." The scarlet haired hair would have continued to speak had she not heard a faint sound beside her. Both the boys were now standing beside her, staring at the strange girl crying in front of the door._

_"Sil?" The other dark haired boy whispered, his voice faint._

_"Gray?" Natsu and Erza asked surprised, looking at him in unison then at the girl, realizing their eye color and face was similar. The girl nodded, staring wide-eyed at her brother. Gray reached out at her like she was going to disappear into mist. When his shaking hands touched her skin, their eyes darted to each other's and they spent a moment staring._

_"What is going on?" Master Makarov came out at the sudden hush that had fallen across his usually rowdy guild._

_"Master, it's a girl." A man told him. Another one beside him 'shush'ed at him. The third one grinned widely._

_"One of the kids have a sister!" He said loudly. The second one hit him over the head._

_"Shut up! Can't you see they are having a moment!" The second one whisper-yelled at him. Someone else threw a mug towards the guy._

_"Shut up!"_

_Near the door, Silvia's lips lifted into a happy smile, her cheeks flushing and her hand reaching up for Gray's._

_"You're really here!" Gray blinked a few times, his own hands clutching at her tightly._

_"I can't-" he blubbered for a moment. "Mom? Dad?" She shook her head in response. Their eyes closing, their forehead met at the middle. Their hands intertwined between them. Combined tears fell on their joint hands._

_"My sister." He said, his voice full of disbelief. "My sister is alive..." He repeated, a joyful smile coming on. He looked up at her, her blue eyes reflecting the same joy._

_"I found you." She said, then bend and kissed their hands. She laughed._

_"I found you!" She said louder, her voice more confident, full of relief and happiness. Gray held her hand and turned around, absolutely uncaring of his tears._

_"HEY GUYS! MY SISTER IS HERE!" He yelled at the guild, showing Silvia to the whole guild._ _**MY SISTER IS ALIVE** , he wanted to say, but didn't. The guild probably realized that already, from his own joy being so obvious. He never had to hide from the guild after all._

_Silvia made a soft sound in surprise at being faced with so many curious and happy faces. She looked at Gray and he was grinning back at her._

_"You're going to love this place, sis." He said, and it was like they were 5 year olds again and he was saying 'try this, it's so sweet, you're going to love it, sis!'_

_"Mm!" She said, her head tilting and a bright smile on her face, following her brother like she always did. Gray paused, then hugged her in full view of the guild._

_"You're going to love this guild more than that Ice cream." He said, his voice unsteady and teary. She smiled and hugged him back._

_"Mm. Okay, brother." He laughed._

_"LET"S THROW A WELCOME PARTY!" Someone screamed._

_"YEAH!" Screamed basically everyone else. Makarov put his face in his hand, wondering how much of the guild was going to be destroyed this time. A small smile on his face peaked out when he saw the new girl giggling at Natsu and Gray's play fight._

"Fairytail is always Family, Silvia." Makarov said, a soft, sad smile in his words. Silvia looked at him, her expression a little helpless.

"Yeah, but when I'm keeping so many secrets from everyone that I don't know if they would accept..." Her lips tilted down in a sad smile. Makarov placed a comforting hand on her head.

"My child," he said, making her look up at him, helplessness clearly seen. "Why don't you start with the newest member? I'm sure it would be a good first step." She gave a sheepish smile, remembering her putting down Lucy when they met.

"I-I'm sure..." She chuckled nervously. Master put his hand in his palm.

"What did you do now?" She looked away, poking her fingers together.

"I-uh- might have offended her?" Master laughed quietly, thinking she didn't realize how much she actually fit in with Fairytail when she did things like that.

"You never had a problem talking to someone you offended before, what's different now?" He asked, watching with bright eyes as she changed tactics.

"Natsu's guarding her like an overprotective dragon." She pleaded, he smiled at her.

"All the more reason to try harder." She looked at his stubborn face and let out a deep sigh full of anguish at the suggestion.

"You really aren't going to let me get away here, are you?" She asked, well aware of the answer. His eye crinkled, probably laughing at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll...go talk." She let Makarov's office with a pout that she didn't even realize she was making. Makarov wondered when she would realize her attempts of making friends were always met with enthusiastic welcome but she always ran away at the first sight of getting too close.

He sighed, hoping Lucy would be the change this guild needed to meet one of their estranged members face to face and get her involved.


	3. Perspective

Silvia was embarrassed to face Lucy again.

Well, not too much but she wanted to talk to Lucy properly, When she had first entered Fairy Tail, she had been so shy with everyone other than Gray. The next person she had opened up to was Mira, but that was only after her sister died. Erza and Natsu had always been there, but she couldn't exactly call them friends.

Even Gray...she was his sister, but she couldn't even talk to him. Somehow, Mira always understood her, even when she didn't speak. She called it an older sister's intuition, but Silvia just thought they were surprisingly similar instead.

So, she watched Lucy get comfortable in the guild hall and a few curious people who went up to her to talk. The more she delayed, the more awkward it would feel. She knew that and yet, there was something surprisingly peaceful about watching Lucy talk to the people around her. She was cheerful, and light- like she didn't have any burdens of her own- and yet very understanding.

Her reactions were so honest and exaggerated that Silvia would find herself laughing before she even realized it.

It was quite refreshing.

When they finally ended up talking again was surprising for both of them.

Lucy was just about to enter the guild hall and Silvia was just leaving after finding her next job. They literally ran into each other at the gate. Lucy fell down, her hands around a small white spirit animal, and Silvia stumbled back, holding the door to support her.

Silvia folded up the job request with one hand, surprised and ashamed at not being aware of her surroundings while reading the request again. Something about the wording had seemed odd, but it fit with the kind of jobs she liked to take.

"I'm so sorry." She extended a hand, and when she took it, Silvia belatedly realized it was Lucy.

"Ow," Lucy looked up from her hand to Silvia's face, surprise evident.

"Oh, Silvia." She smiled, accepting the hand up. "Thanks!" She brushed off the dirt from the back of her skirt.

"Um. I wanted to talk to you." Silvia glanced back at the guild hall. "Are you planning to..." she pointed her thumb at the guild.

Lucy looked at the guild before looking back to Silvia.

"I wasn't really going to do anything." She shrugged. Silvia sighed in relief.

"Can we walk and talk, then? I need to prepare to go soon, but I would really like to talk to you." _before I lose my nerve_ she thought.

"Plue?" the spirit animal said when Lucy placed it down.

"Sure!"

Then they spent the next two minutes silently walking towards Silvia's house.

"Uh, didn't you have something to say?" Lucy reminded the other girl gently. Silvia almost jumped out of her skin, surprised at the voice so close to her.

"Right! Of course." She shook her head, trying to get rid of stray thoughts. "I wanted to apologize about what I said last time. I was..." Silvia shrugged, unable to find the words. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just felt like you could do a lot better."

That didn't really come out right.

"Um," she glanced at Lucy, wondering what she should say. Wasn't she just making it worse by speaking more?

"Sorry, I mean. I'm sorry."

Did that even come out right?

Lucy laughed.

"You're not very good at talking, but I get it." Lucy looked down. "I know I'm not as strong as Natsu. And he ends up saving me a lot-"

"That's not what I mean!" Silvia interrupted loudly. Lucy looked up at her, surprised. Silvia grasped her hands.

"You're amazing already! It's fine if you're not as strong as Natsu. You have your own power and your own strengths, and-" Silvia flushed, realizing she had been speaking loudly, "-and, you're fine just the way you are." She ended, her voice much quieter. She didn't look at Lucy after that. They kept walking until they reached her house.

"You could come with me if you want. I accepted this job request, and-" Silvia tilted her head, "it would be nice to have some company?" Lucy smiled brightly.

"Sure!"

They ended up in Silvia's house where she quickly packed up for the week, then they went over to Lucy's apartment.

Surprisingly, Natsu was in her house and he welcomed her back, while showing off a job request he stole.

An S-ranked job.

Silvia was so surprised that she didn't even protest at Natsu including her into this new job request.

"Wait. Hold on!" Before Natsu could run off with them both.

"I already accepted a job so I can't go." She continued without letting them speak. "But! If you're not done by the time I come back, I'll go to the island as well." She rubbed her forehead. "You're always such a pain, Natsu."

Natsu grinned at Silvia.

"Like you aren't!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed. She laughed.

"Well, I'll be leaving first then." She waved at them, and then she was off.

While she was a little worried about this S class job, Master would probably end up sending Erza or something and then they would end up finishing up the job. It reminded her of a few times when she and Gray would go out for jobs and end up with Natsu or Levy and they would finish up the weirdest of jobs.

Once they were asked to kill some animals in a forest. It seemed like a simple job, but apparently the forest had some sort of magic in it which Levy ended up helping them solve, or Natsu would have burnt the forest down.

It had been a coincidence too, meeting Levy that time. They had been quite lucky, in hindsight.

Either way, she trusted Natsu to make sure they pulled through. Now she had to be worried about her own job.

* * *

A few days later, Silvia wished she had checked out her job request better.

Cause she had just been kidnapped.

* * *

It took a little pain, a nail, and half of her hair length to finally escape and get to the man who made the false job request. A building and a half _did_ get destroyed, but it was the man's house and another was an abandoned building she had been kept in. So, that destruction was completely acceptable.

She even made sure to call the guards herself to throw them in jail.

Then, she went back home. Magnolia was calling.

* * *

It was an exhausting ride home. She hadn't been able to sleep properly for ages, and she was looking forward to finally being able to sleep in her own bed.

But of course, life, as always, gets in her way.

The citizens whispered suspiciously around her and then she finally saw it...

Her ruined guild hall.

Someone had attacked Fairy Tail.

At that moment, in the middle of the street, all she could feel was the air rushing by her ears. Her heart was beating so fast. She just wanted-

- **kill them all-**

"Silvia! You're back!" Mira looked at her with wide eyes, her cheeks were tear stained. Silvia exhaled.

"What happened, Mira? Who did this?" Then she looked around, realizing she was in front of the guild, but it was empty.

"It's Phantom. They destroyed the guild hall and then attacked Jet, Droy and Levy!"

"What?" She put her hands on Mira's arm. "Are they okay?" Mira winced.

"They are all in the hospital now. Lucy is with them. Everyone else went to attack Phantom Guild."

Silvia stepped back, and put her hand on her forehead.

"Wow. This whole situation kind of sucks."

She took a few calming breaths.

"You should prepare the infirmary, I'll get Lucy. I doubt they would attack those three again, when they could have easily killed them last time."

"Maybe it would be better to stay at the hospital instead. It's better not to stay alone."

Silvia turned around, biting her lower lip. Mira was a non-fighter now and Lucy wasn't much better without her keys. It was better to stay together.

"Yeah, sure."

Then the two of them rushed out of the guild and towards the hospital.

The more they walked towards the hospital, the cloudier it got. Silvia frowned.

"Mira, I'm going on ahead! Something feels wrong."

She barely let Mira agree before she was flying up and across the city and towards the center, where it was raining the hardest.

* * *

"Water Lock."

The blue haired woman spoke and Lucy gasped, her hands letting go of her keys to reach for her neck. She couldn't breathe. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she heard something familiar.

"-uarius, Lucy! Summon Aquarius!"

Lucy's eyes widened as the water bubble burst and the droplets flew apart letting go of her. She gasped a breath of fresh air, and then another.

"Non, non, non!" The man said, "We are here for Lucy Heartfillia."

"You destroyed my water lock," the blue haired woman said, looking wide eyed at Silvia. Lucy coughed out water, her hand reaching for the keys that had dropped on the ground.

"You must be Silvia, the Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail."

Silvia glared at the two.

"And you must be from the Phantom guild and attacking a guild member of Fairy Tail..."

Silvia's eyes shadowed, and slowly like black ink, the power of the devil spread through her body.

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Open the gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

Silvia shot forward.

* * *

Mirajane ran towards the battle even though she knew she was helpless, that she couldn't fight. But she wanted to try fighting at least once. Specially if Silvia was getting involved. Silvia had been a tiny kid, looking so confident and stoic even though it couldn't be farther from the truth.

Even when she was trying to be friendly, she had this look on her face like she would rather be doing anything else but. She was probably the most awkward person in the whole guild.

But Silvia was always kind in her own way. She played with the kids whenever she could. She went to support anyone who asked for it. She might not have been the loudest, but had always been there.

Mira would like to help her when she needed it too.

Not that she did.

By the time she actually reached, Silvia was wringing water out of her hair and scowling. Lucy, on the other hand, seemed to be talking to one of her spirits.

"Oh thank goodness," Mira sighed in relief.

"Oh Mira! We just found of two of the Phantom Lord members. Have to say, those two were pretty strong." Lucy sweat dropped.

"They were part of the Element 4. Of course they were strong!" Mira sweat dropped.

"Well, we should get back to the guild. We know what they are after, so we have to protect her until everyone else comes back."

"Protect...her?" Mira asked, then she looked at Lucy. "They are after you?" Lucy hunched down. Silvia waved it away.

"It seems that way. We should stay in the guild until everyone comes back. I doubt Phantom Lord would give up already."

"You're right." Mira agreed.

Lucy didn't end up saying a word the whole way back to the guild.

* * *

When everyone returned, Lucy retold the events of the attempted kidnapping all the while feeling guilty for putting the whole guild at risk for her. Mirajane and Silvia patched up all the light injuries but a few of them ended up needing the hospital.

But out of them all, Master was in the worst state. His magic was depleted, and not only that, but he had fallen down a long way without any protection. It would have been fine _if he had magic._ But since he didn't, everyone rested their hopes on Porlyusica, the healer in the forest.

It had brought down the moral for everyone, even though they still depended on Natsu, Erza and Silvia. Cana and Mira desperately tried to bring Laxus and Mystogan back to no avail. It was frustrating. She wasn't a big fan of Laxus, what with his empty words, but he was still a part of Fairy Tail. Wasn't he?

Those thoughts had to be left off, because then Jose brought forward his own guild in a direct face off. Literally.

They didn't even have any time to prepare. Suddenly there was a canon in their face and it started building up a blast that would kill everyone in the guild in one go. It wasn't even a comparison any more. Erza stepped forward, willing to take the whole canon on for the whole guild. Mira stepped forward helplessly and Silvia had to hold on to her shoulder for both their sakes.

Even Natsu's scream was drowned out by the roar of the magic particles facing off Erza's ultimate defense.

Silvia knew already. She knew that this was the only thing Erza would be able to do now. She wouldn't have enough magic to fight again. Their only S class left would be taken out by this Jupiter canon.

After that, Jose taunted them while telling them about wanting the Heartfillia heiress. It was...quite disgusting.

She might have gotten a little mad then. But she hadn't been the only one. Everyone had been adamant about not letting go of one of our own. Fairy Tail had lost a lot already, they weren't ready to hand over anything else to anyone. It should have been plenty obvious

They had fifteen minutes, and so Natsu went in first. Silvia cut down a few dozen shades, before they reformed and she decided to follow Natsu instead of wasting her magic fighting. Gray and surprisingly, Elfman also decided to enter the enemy guild from another side too.

While Natsu's enemy was fighting Natsu, she charged up her magic and broke through the lacrima through her own fist. It was funny to see Natsu and the other man's gaping face at her attack. She waved off Natsu before running forward off deeper into their guild.

She needed to face off against Jose and defeat him. There was no one else. Not unless they had a little more time for Erza or Master to heal. Natsu would have to fight off the Elements 4, so if she failed...it would be really really bad.

She just couldn't fail now.

There was no one behind her anymore.


End file.
